Phoebe's first date
by 1983Sunny
Summary: Phoebe now nearly 17 wants to go on her first date. How is Ana going to break the news to Christian and how will Christian react when his babygirl wants to go out with a boy? ONE-SHOT


**A/N : So this is my first attempt of writing a FSOG Fan-fiction. Since english is not my first language and I never wrote a story in english before it would be great if some of you could give me a feedback for this one shot. I have an idea for a full story about A&C so this is more like a test run if my grammar and spelling is good enough to understand for you.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own FSOG or anything related to it.**

_**Phoebe's first date - One shot**_

" Have you told him?" I look at Phoebe and smile. She is so worried that Christian won't allow her to go on that date she is so looking forward to. Secretly I'm worried too. I mean Teddy is dating since he is 15 and Christian is ok with it, but this is his daughter and eventhough Phoebe is nearly 17 to him she is still a little girl. Thank God he is strictly anti gun because otherwise I could totally picture him sitting on the porch and cleaning his gun when the poor boy arrives.

" I will tell him now. I'll be back in a couple of minutes" I give her a another smile and make my way to Christian's study. I knock and get in. He is on the phone so I decide it is best to bring him in a good mood. I walk around the desk and curl up in his lap. He smiles down at me and finishes his call.

" Why Mrs. Grey did you miss me while I was in here" he says with a sexy smirk and even after nearly 20 years of beeing married this particular smirk makes me squirm a little. " I miss you whenever I'm not with you but actually we need to talk."

" What have the kids done now" I giggle when he looks annoyed because every discussion about the kids starts with 'we need to talk'.

" Well they are all good, but there is something Phoebe wanted to tell you but she was a little worried of your reaction so she asked me to tell you."

" Tell me what?"

" There is a nice boy in her school and he asked her on a date. She would really like to go, you know eat at a diner go to the movies maybe they go to the pool hall after that a typical teenie date." Christian gapes at me and next he get's up with me in his arms, plops me down on his chair and starts to pace his study while he runs both hands through his hair. _Crap thats not good._

"Ana she is a child, she is way to young for a date. The answer is no!" he says with finality in his voice but I'm not going to let him ruin this for Phoebe.

" Christian Phoebe is almost 17 she is not a little girl anymore. Besides Teddy is dating since he is 15 don't you think that this is double standard." he glares at me and when I first met him that look would have made me cringe but now I glare back at him.

" Anastasia that's different. Phoebe is a girl and I know what teenage boys want and they won't do that with any of my daughters. I mean imagine we let her go and two months from now she tells us she is pregnant. I'm not ready to be a grandpa" Ok thats ridiculous and I roll my eyes at him.

" First Phoebe is not the kind of girl who has sex on the first date and second she is on the pill..."

" WHAT?" Christian damn near screams and now I do cringe. _Shit I never told him_. " Ana why is our daughter on the pill. Is there something I don't know?"

" Christian please calm down. I haven't told you about this because Phoebe was so embarrassed that she had to tell me that she made me promise not to tell anyone else. A year ago she told me that she had really bad cramps when ever she got her period. So I took her to Dr. Greene and she told us that this is very common for young girls and that the pill could help. So we tried and it worked. This has nothing to do with birthcontroll for Phoebe."

" Oh really last time I checked the pill was birthcontroll. If she has cramps than she can take painkillers or take hot bath..."

" Christian please I don't want my daughter to take painkillers five days every month, thats not exactly healthy and Phoebe knows that if she wants to have sex, she has to tell the boy to use a condom."

" You had the talk with her?"

" Of course I had 'the talk' with her. I don't want to be a grandma either. Well not right now. And do you want to know what she told me. Phoebe told me that she would wait with sex until she knows she has found the right guy. She is very mature for her age, but we have to give her some space. It's one date and I already told her that she could not go without Sawyer or Ryan following her and you know what she is ok with that as long as he doesn't sit at her table while dinner or in the same row in the cinema. So the worst that could happen is that they are holding hands or kiss..."

" Kiss" Christian gasps and I have to stiffle a smile because he looks shocked. " Yes Christian teenager do kiss."

" Not my daughter she is too young!" _Oh Christian!_

" Christian we have to let her make her own expirience and I'd rather she asks us and we can meet the boy than her telling us she is going to friends house and meeting someone behind our backs. Besides all her friends are already dating and Ava she has her third boyfriend already."

" Well she is Elliot's and Kate's daughter that was to be expected" Christian mutters petulantly. " Come on Grey I know this is hard on you but remember we have three more daughters and they will all start to date eventually see it as practice" I say with a smirk and he walks over to the desk again picks me up, sits down and puts me back in his lap.

" Fine, I want to meet the little fucker and if I don't like him they are staying here where I can watch him. Wait why don't we go with them?" Ok now I'm laughing. " You can't be real Christian we can't go with them Phoebe would die of embarrassment and everyone in school would make fun of her."

" Why?" he looks at me like this is a serious question and I think he is really thinking of doing it. " Because no teenage girl wants a double date with her parents how would you have felt if your parents wanted to go on a date with you and a girl you liked?"

" I would have felt that they are very responsable and ..." I hold both hands up to stop him " Oh please you would have not felt like that. Look we agreed she can go once we met him so I'm going to tell her that he should come here to pick her up on friday and you can call John now and talk to him." I kiss him quickly and leave his study before he can change his mind though I really hope that John can talk some sense into my constantly worried husband.

_**Friday evening (Phoebe's date night)**_

I sit in the family room and sip on my wine while looking lovingly at my poor husband. Thank god our younger kids are staying at Bellevue tonight so he can only drive himself and me crazy. He has called John every day since I told him about the date on sunday. Actually I was ready to tell Phoebe to go on her date on tuesday just to get this over with. Poor Ryan by now Christian has compiled a 5 pages long list with things he has to watch and of course Christian told him that he would be fired if Phoebe gives him the slip or if they have sex.

Taylor is a wreck too because he was trying to convince Christian that it was not possible to run a background check on everyone who will be in the diner or the cinema. Of course that wasn't safe enough for my darling control freak so now he has a deal with the manager of the cinema that no matter which movie they want to watch, the will watch it alone.

Of course Phoebe nearly threw a fit when she heard that but I calmed her down and also talked Christian out of renting a diner for the evening as well as that would have been just too much. Jeez he was never that crazy with Teddy, but than again Teddy is just like Christian, he looks just like him and he shares Christians interest in martial arts so he knows how to defend himself. I mean I don't want anything to happen to Phoebe either but I think she needs to make her own mistakes to learn from them and besides Phoebe also knows how to defend herself as Christian had all of our kids go to several safety trainings and they all have security following them so there is no way that boy could harm Phoebe. Ryan would rather shoot the kid than let anything happen to Phoebe or our other kids Aria, Nataly, Gracie and Matthew.

I remember when after Phoebe and Aria were born and I got pregnant with our twins Christian would pray for two boys and how he nearly fainted when Dr. Greene told us that we would have two girls. Secretly I think this is somekind of devine providence since Christian practically used all his subs for his needs he now has four daughters to worry about, but I would never say that out loud in front of him but joke about it with Kate.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when Phoebe appears in the family room wearing a lovely light pink dress with the pumps I borrowed her. Her dark brown curls are tied back in a high ponytail and she looks so pretty.

" Do I look ok" she asks a little shy and Christian steps forward. " You can't go out like that. No way no dress or skirt go change into pants" he says and I get up too. " You look lovely Phoebe. I really like the dress, don't listen to your father he is just worried."

" Fuck Ana she can't wear a dress it's to easy to grab feel of her ..."

" Daddy!" Phoebe pipes deathly embarrassed. " Malcom would never do that. He is a nice boy. Please, please don't embarrass me I really like him" she begs wringing her hands and Christian sighs. " Fine where is the fu... umm guy" he corrects himself and just than Taylor announces Mister Malcom Hamilton Phoebe's date.

We all look expectantly to the hallway and I have to stiffle a giggle when a boy who is at least 3 or 4 inch smaller than Phoebe comes in and nearly falls over his own feet. Oh dear the poor boy is shaking. He has floppy black hair, his shirt is a little wrinkled and he looks deathly pale and stares wide eyed at us.

" Mom, Dad this is Malcom." Phoebe says and I swear Christian is biting the insides of his cheeks when Phoebe pushes the poor boy further into the room.

" Mister Grey, Mrs Grey it's a- a ple- pleasure to meet you" he stutters and holds his hand out to shake. Poor boy has sweaty palms and now Christian is smirking. " Well Malcom it is nice to meet you too, I do hope you will treat my daughter with respect" Christian says and the boy nods wide eyed when we all sit down though he stands froozen to the spot in the room. " Sit" Phoebe snaps and obediently he sits. Wow she really is her fathers daughter.

" So Malcom tell me in what activities are you involved in school." Christian asks and the boy takes a deep breath. " I'm in the debatting and chess club and also part of the math athletes I'm not that good in sports, Sir." he says and actually he looks a little bit like a nerd but in a cute kind of way.

" I see and what do your parents do for a living?" I ask hoping this will be enough information for Christian. " My father is working as software developer and my mom is lab assistant Ma'am"

" We need to go now. Come" Phoebe says suddenly and he follows her like a puppy out of the room, while we walk out behind them and watch as they get into his car and drive of with Ryan following them in one of the SUV's.

I close the front door and look at Christian expectantly. " I like the boy, yes Phoebe can date him." he smirks than stalks over to me, picks me up so I'm hanging over his shoulder and gives me a firm slap on my behind making me yelp.

" Now that we are alone Mrs. Grey I think you have to keep me occupied until Phoebe is back home." he says in a seductive voice and I grin. " Why Mister Grey I'd like that very much." and with that he carries me into our bedroom where I keep him occupied in our very special way.


End file.
